Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches Oh My!
by Jessi2094
Summary: Summary: Kyra Blackwell just moved to Mystic Falls with her family. Little did she know, the town was infested with supernatural beings and she will be caught in between both sides. Klaus/Oc Damon/Oc Stefan/Oc and possibly more.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Okay, I decided to try TVD fan fiction. Hopefully it is a good idea. Please read and tell me what you think because I really want this to work!

Summary: Kyra Blackwell just moved to Mystic Falls with her family. Little did she know, the town was infested with supernatural beings and she will be caught in between both sides. Klaus/Oc Damon/Oc Stefan/Oc and possibly more.

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome To Mystic Falls

Kyra sighed loudly as she stared out the window of the car. Why did she have to move? She was perfectly content with her life back in New York.

"Oh come on Kyra, it's not as bad as your making it out to be."

Her mother said. She could practically see her rolling her eyes as she said this.

"You're not the one who has to leave her friends and her boyfriend of two years behind to move to a small ass town in Virginia."

She muttered bitterly. God she missed Bryan. They got together freshman year and made it throughout their sophomore year without a hitch. They were even voted most likely to marry. But that all changed the moment her father had said he got a great job opportunity in a little town called mystic falls in Virginia.

She smiled at him and said she wished him the best of luck with that. But he only shook his head and said that they were ALL moving to mystic falls. Needless to say she wasn't exactly thrilled by the news.

"Watch your mouth young lady."

Her father snapped as he looked at her from the mirror.

Her response was a scoff and rolling her eyes.

And with that they rode in silence for the rest of the trip to Mystic Falls, accept for the sound of the hum of the tires on asphalt and the sounds of her brother playing on his PSP.

* * *

Kyra practically threw the door open when the car stopped.

_God I hate cars._

She thought as she looked up at her new would be home. It was a medium sized two story house with a nice wrap around porch. On the porch was one of those swings that you always see in movies in the romantic scenes. She sat on the swing and officially deemed it hers.

"Oh honey. It's perfect!"

Her over eccentric mother squealed out with glee. Kyra suppressed the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. It was after all a very bad habit of hers.

"I knew you'd like it darling."

Her father said as he took her hand and led her up the steps and through the front door.

Cyrus still was playing his PSP as he started up the steps. Kyra watch him as he walked in the house, probably calling dibs on the best room in the house. But Kyra didn't care. Her little brother was a strange kid. He always kept to himself and surfed the internet in his room all the time. When he wasn't using the internet he was playing video games.

Kyra got off the swing and went inside. Her mother was in the kitchen squealing with happiness as her father showed her the house. Kyra went up the stairs and found an empty room at the end of the hall. It was perfect. There was a connecting bathroom and a walk in closet. She quickly stared unpacking and afterwards joined her family in the dining room for dinner.

"So? How do you guys like the house, I for one absolutely love it!"

Her mother said with a big smile. Cyrus shrugged as he ate his spaghetti. Kyra looked up at her mother's hopeful look and sighed.

"Its great mom, I like my new room."

The mood lightened and they ate in peace.

After dinner she took a shower and set the alarm clock for 7 am. Lying in bed she thought about tomorrow.

The first day of school.

_I can't believe I'm going to be a new student. Hopefully I make new friends._

She thought idly before she fell asleep.

Kyra groaned as she hit the off button on her annoying alarm clock and sat up in bed. For a second she had forgotten about everything then she remembered.

_I was hoping it was just a dream._

Looking over at the night stand she picked up her phone and saw she had three text messages.

One from Bryan, one from Alex, and one from Kayla.

_Bryan: hey baby, I miss you. Call me when you can._

_Alex: OMG girl! I miss you already, you have no idea how boring school was without you. Carrie was a total bitch today like always. She freaking hit on Bryan today right in front of me and Kayla! _

_Kayla: Hey, I suppose I don't have to tell you about what carrie did today, considering Alex is texting away right in front of me. I miss you a lot. I swear I am going to die with Kayla's insanity without you here to calm her down._

Kyra smiled as she finished replying to them all.

Looking into the full length mirror she was satisfied with her outfit.

She wore her favorite black skinny jeans and a tight gray Paramore T-shirt complete with her black convers. She applied a small about of eyeliner, mascara, and even a little foundation. The eyeliner and mascara made her green eyes stand out even more. After she straightened shoulder length black hair she heard her mother yell,

"Kyra! Hurry up, Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom."

She yelled as she headed down the stairs with her bag. As she walked into the kitchen the smell of bacon greeted her.

"So are you nervous?"

Her mom asked as she handed her a plate of food.

"A little."

She replied before she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well don't be. Everyone is going to love you."

Cyrus walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart.

"Honey, you should eat something healthier."

Her mom said to Cyrus. He just looked up at her and shrugged. Andrea sighed in defeat. Her mom looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's time to go guys."

* * *

After dropping Cyrus off, they arrived at Mystic Falls High School.

"Thanks for the ride mom. I'll see you after school."

She said as she got out of the car. Kyra watched her mom drive away before started up the steps. As she made her way to the double door entrances she could feel eyes on her. She crossed her arms in front of her in a way to protect herself.

"Hey look out!"

Someone yelled. She turned in the direction of the voice and widened her eyes in shock. A football was flying in the air directly at her at a very fast pace. It was mere inches from her face when it stopped. She exhaled in relief that her face wasn't rearranged.

"Are you okay?"

A deep voice asked from beside her.

Looking over she saw a very good looking guy. He threw the football back to the guy who was yelling his apologies and for the ball back. But there was something about him that told her to be careful.

"Um, yeah thanks for saving me back there; I don't think a football permanently implanted into my face is a very good fashion statement."

Kyra said as she smiled up at him. He laughed at her comment and introduced himself.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyra Blackwell and it's nice to meet you too."

"So you're new in town?"

Stefan asked as he put his hands in his pockets. He had offered to show her the way to the front office and she agreed.

"Sure am."

"Where did you move from?"

Stefan asked as he held the door open for her to the front office. The office was huge and it had three big desks with someone behind them either answering phones or typing on their keyboards.

"New York."

She supplied him.

"Really? That's seems like a big change from a big city to a small country town."

"Yeah it is, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Kyra said with a shrug.

"Um, excuse me my name is Kyra Blackwell I'm a new student."

She said to the old lady behind the front desk. The Plaque on the desk said her name was Mrs. Monroe. She looked up at Kyra and smiled.

"Ah yes, hold on dear. Let me get your schedule."

Mrs. Monroe said before she got up and went through another door. Kyra nodded and looked up at Stefan.

"So anything exciting ever happen in this small town?"

She asked in curiosity. Stefan smiled in a secretive way.

"Every now and then."

Kyra raised an eyebrow at his cryptic answer. Mrs. Monroe came back and handed her a schedule and welcomed her to Mystic Falls. Stefan held the door again for her as they left the office. _Wow he is such a gentleman. But I still feel like I should be cautious of him._

"Looks like I have history first with a Mr. Saltzman."

She mused aloud as she looked over her schedule. Stefan smiled and said he had that class as well.

"Come on, I'll take you."

He said with a smile. _Wow he has a killer smile._ She couldn't help but think. _No! Bad thought! I still have Bryan._

She quickly berated herself.

"So did you leave any boyfriends back in New York?" Stefan asked with amusement evident in his voice. Kyra looked up at him in suspicion. Could he read minds?

"Um yeah, his name is Bryan."

There was a moment of silence between them as they entered Mr. Saltzman's class. It was already half full and as soon as they entered the room got quieter. _What the hell?_

She realized that they were all staring at Stefan with a little fear.

"Um, what's with them?"

She whispered to Stefan. He turned to her and smiled his killer smile.

"I have no idea, come on you can sit be me."

He said as he grabbed her hand guiding her to two empty seats in front of the group of people who was staring at him. Kyra allowed him to take her hand and she sat in one of the seats.

"So…. Any girlfriends here?"

She asked trying to lighten the mood. But it only seemed to get more intense with her question. Stefan smirked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Nope, none at all."

Kyra noted how the girl behind her tensed up at his words and how everyone looked at the girl after he answered her question. Suddenly the teacher walked in and he quickly put his briefcase down and started erasing the whiteboard.

"Alright everyone, lets began where we left off yesterday."

He said then he turned around and spotted Kyra.

"Oh we have a new student? Hello my name is Alaric Saltzman and you are?"

He asked with a smile. Mr. Saltzman was younger then she had expected. Every teacher she had ever had for history seemed Centuries old.

"Kyra Blackwell."

She said softly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, welcome to Mystic Falls." He said with a smile before turning around and writing "The Civil War" on the whiteboard.

_People are a little too nice here. It makes me wonder what secrets their hiding._

During the entire Class she felt like someone was staring at her again. Looking to her left she saw Stefan looking at her. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

She quickly looked back to the front of the class and went back to taking notes.

_Stefan kind of freaks me out._

The bell rang and she got up and stuffed her notebook back into her backpack and took out her schedule.

"Hey."

A feminine voice said. She looked and saw the girl who sat behind her in history.

"Oh, hi."

"I'm Elena Gilbert and your Kyra right?" she asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yep." She said as she emphases on the "P."

"Um, I was wondering how you met Stefan and if he has done anything strange."

She asked hesitantly.

"Well I met him this morning; he saved me from getting my head knocked off by a football and to answer your other question not really."

"W-what? He saved you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising." Kyra asked in confusion. But before Elena could elaborate Stefan interrupted.

"Yes Elena, why is that so surprising?"

Both girls looked behind them and saw Stefan leaning against the lockers along the wall. Elena coughed uncomfortably and grabbed onto Kyra's arm.

"We should go, second block is about to start."

Kyra was really confused. Why was she so concerned with Stefan? As if on cue the bell rang loudly.

Stefan glared at Elena before he smirked down at Kyra. He got up off the wall and walked past them and turned the corner.

"So what class do you have next?" Elena asked to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, um English III Mr. Brown."

"Me too."

Elena said with a small smile.

* * *

Well how was it? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I am a little nervous because this is my TVD fanfiction.

Peace Out~

Jessi


End file.
